


Veronica Won't Die Tonight

by SleeplessInGeneral



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, JD has a squip, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationships and Characters too, bisexual JD, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: "May I recommend an experimental treatment for Jason?""Experimental?""It's a... new form of treatment. It's from Japan. It's a gray, oblong pill..."(Or: The one where JD gets a squip.)





	Veronica Won't Die Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So my friends are incredibly talented and much smarter than me, and they came up with a theory on why Mountain Dew Red was discontinued in the nineties. One that has to do with Heathers, and specifically with Dead Girl Walking. It was posted by my best friend/wife, @broadwaytheanimatedseries on tumblr, and... I kinda took it as a challenge.
> 
> The end result is this. It's a modern day AU rather than what the theory is, but I did get the seal of approval from all of my friends who came up with this, so I think it's okay...?
> 
> And for now, I hope you enjoy this.  
> Allons-y!

_"May I recommend an experimental treatment for Jason?"_

_"Experimental?"_

_"It's a... new form of treatment. It's from Japan. It's a gray, oblong pill..."_

* * *

 Jason Dean used to remember the exact moment his mother killed herself. It was about a year after they moved to San Antonio. He was nine, and he was there to see it happen.

Not the greatest experience for a nine-year old.

Once his dad started taking him to therapy... he started seeing his mother again. He had no idea how, but he could. However... there was something a bit off.

Not that he minded, it was his mom. At nine years old, Jason needed his mom. But he wasn't sure she was there for him as much as she was.

‘ _Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor_ ,' his mom's voice said. ‘ _Your SQUIP_.'

"You sound like my mom..."

‘ _My default mode. You can also set me for: Neil DeGrasse Tyson. Jeff Mangum. Anthony Hopkins_ -‘

"No, no. Mom is fine. Can... can Dad see you?"

‘ _I exist only in your mind. All your dad can see is you, having an animated conversation with yourself. So don't do that. Just think at me. Like you're telepathic_.'

Mom started teaching him everything all over again. How to cook pasta, how to pay rent. Only if Jason let her teach him some... other stuff.

By the time he was twelve, Jason Dean became JD.

* * *

Veronica Sawyer was an interesting girl. JD knew her for longer than she knew - they met as children, before JD's mother died, before he became JD - and she was never anything less than interesting.

Some people called his actions creepy. He had like a... shrine, dedicated to the things he had left of Veronica.

She was his only friend from when he was a kid. It was only a given.

And besides... ‘ _you think you like boys, sweetie?_ ' His mom-squip would say. ‘ _No. You cannot. How are we- you ever going to get Veronica if you don't even think about her that way?_ '

Well... he did. But the squip didn't need to know.

‘ _She was meant to be yours_ ,' the squip would say. ‘ _You were meant to be one. Don't give up on her now! We've only just begun_.'

His first girlfriend, from Grand Rapids, Michigan, didn't last long. Could've been that it was because they were eleven.

It was more likely that it was because she wasn't Veronica.

‘ _You shouldn't keep this shrine up_ ,' his mom-squip said. ‘ _She'll think it's weird. We don't want that, now do we_.'

"Do you wanna go get slurpees?" His girlfriend asked. They were sitting on a bench, waiting for her parents to pick them up. "We can do that. I have money."

"A slurpee...?"

"Have you ever had a Big Gulp?" Jason shook his head. "Hmm. Well, let's go get you a slurpee then. It's better than a Big Gulp."

She was absolutely right. This was their first and only date, and yet he cherished it for a very long time.

JD was sure Veronica would like slurpees as much as he did.

* * *

 ‘ _Quit drinking these disgusting iced drinks_.'

"Hmm... no."

JD had lived with the squip for five years by now. He was almost fourteen and completely in love with slurpees.

His squip started turning a bit hostile. His dad... turned even more abusive.

The shrine to Veronica Sawyer still stood, now at their home in Sarasota, Florida.

‘ _Would you like me to electrocute you again, Jason?_ '

"No, but you asked to get out of school tomorrow. I'm trying to do that by getting a headache."

"Are you talking to yourself again, bitch?" His father screamed from the hallway. JD didn't even hear him come in.

The cherry slurpee was, thankfully, almost gone. Just a tiny bit more...

It was then when JD achieved his first, truly great, brain freeze. And it felt utterly  _divine_.

He couldn't even hide the cup before his father busted through his door, reeking of beer. JD's head still hurt, and he was sure his tongue was bright red.

Good. That was his intention.

"I asked you a fucking question, you faggot!"

"No, sir."

"What's that cup?"

"Nothing, sir. Absolutely nothing."

His father grabbed him by the wrist. ‘It will go away soon,' his squip said. ‘ _Just hold on for another few seconds. Don't do anything_.'

And then.

"Fucking faggot. Go to sleep."

‘ _Have fun dreaming of Veronica_ ,' his squip said, its smile a tad bit crooked.

JD was used to that smile by now. It stopped haunting his dreams years ago.

* * *

 JD was in high school when his father announced that they were moving back to Sherwood, Ohio.

‘ _All our training has come to this_ ,' his squip said, September first. ‘ _She was meant to be yours. You were meant to be one. Don't give up on her now! Finish what we've begun_.'

JD's squip has begun a dangerous game. But at this point, JD didn't care anymore.

‘ _Are you thinking about that boy from New Jersey?_ '

"No, absolutely not."

‘ _You're lying. What did we say about boys, Jason?_ '

"So what if I'm thinking about him?"

‘ _His own squip will take care of him. It's been almost two years since you last saw him. Don't worry so much_.'

The kids at Sherwood didn't change a bit. But it wasn't surprising. So when he caught Veronica in the cafeteria, all he could do was hope she wouldn't recognize him.

"You shouldn't have bowed down to the swatch dogs and the diet coke heads. They're gonna crush that girl."

"I'm sorry, what?"

‘ _Don't be an idiot, Jason_ ,' his squip said the moment Veronica made eye contact. She... didn't look the same. ‘ _You just made yourself seem like an idiot_.'

"You've clearly got a soul." Great job, Jason. "You just need to work hard keeping it clean. We are all born marked for evil."

‘ _Good. Now go away. Don't you-_ '

"Okay, don't just quote Baudelaire at me and then walk away!"

‘ _Don't listen to her_.'

"Excuse me?" JD turned around. His squip was going to electrocute him for sure. "I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't throw it."

‘ _Now go. GO! Are you deaf, Jason?!_ '

"Hey sweetheart!" Kurt Kelly's voice was the last thing JD wanted to hear at the moment. He remembered that kid from kindergarten. He was always a bit... gay. "What did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?"

‘ _Would you like to answer that, Jason?_ '

JD was hit over his head. "My buddy Kurt just asked you a question!"

Ram Sweeney. Same brain size, slightly more nervous connections.

"Hey Ram, doesn't the cafeteria have a no fags allowed rule?"

"They seem to have an open door policy for assholes, though," the squip spoke through JD.

"...Hold his arms."

‘ _Veronica wouldn't like that if you lost, now would she?_ ' The familiar, twisted version of his mom's laughter was going off in his head. He wasn't phased by it anymore.

And so, he punched the assholes.

‘ _All for Veronica, Jason. All for Veronica._ '

All for Veronica.


End file.
